


Early

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, olivarry week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week 2015 Day One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written for Day one of Olivarry week. Also for a prompt that SwiftEmera gave me. Also yes, a passing mention of SCPD totally counts.

Barry swallows nervously as he paces back and forth in his apartment. He’s so nervous for tonight and he’s getting hard just  _thinking_  about what he and Oliver will be doing – for the first time. And he hasn’t even been touched yet. It’s honestly embarrassing, which is why Barry spent the last few months practicing how to control himself.

He’s gotten to the point where he can last quite a while. But it’s hard. And Cisco had been right. It takes thinking about  _a lot_  of dead puppies to keep from…  _being early_. Or maybe he could think about his boss, Captain Lance, that’d be a total boner kill. And well, it’s actually killing his boner now.  _Think of Oliver!_

Barry jumps when he hears a sharp rap on his door. He rushes over to open the door, tripping over his own feet and stumbling in the process – luckily he manages to get to the door without falling and breaking anything.

“Oliver!” Barry greets his boyfriend with a smile and a nervous chuckle.

Oliver flicks his gaze over the length of Barry’s body. “Well, if I didn’t know that you were a CSI I’d ask if that was a gun in your pocket.”

“Uh… um.” Barry stutters, his face flushing red, running his hand awkwardly through his hair. “I got a little… worked up.”

“Good, I need you excited for tonight.”

“Uh. Yeah. Excited is good.” Barry manages to choke out.

–

Barry shudders and gasps into Oliver’s mouth. This isn’t exactly something new to him, he and Oliver have kissed before –  _many times before_. But it’s never quite affected Barry this way. Maybe it’s the prospect of what’s coming later – hopefully both of them.

It’s getting increasingly harder for Barry to keep himself from…  _climaxing_  early. Oliver’s hands are searing hot on his thighs, even with the material of his jeans between them. And Barry’s getting dizzier with need the further Oliver’s hands inch up his thighs.

“ _Oliver!”_  Barry gasps suddenly when Oliver’s fingers brush against the bulge in his pants. He pulls away from Oliver and curls in on himself in embarrassment. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. I’m so sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Barry pauses and runs his fingers through his hair; did it get twenty degrees hotter in the room? “This is so embarrassing. I uh. I  _came._  Already…”

“Hey.” Oliver says softly. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing wrong with being early. And I like that I can get you excited.”

“Yeah?” Barry licks his lips. He still feels a bit embarrassed, but it’s  _Oliver_. It’s okay. “Can you get me excited again?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
